Oerba Nights: The Birds and the Bees
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: Just a silly Oneshot :) Rated M for adult themes and implied sexual actions. (Flight)


One night in Oerba Hope woke up without knowing the reason in the first place. It was quiet, he could hear soft breaths coming from Vanille while everyone seemed to be sleeping calmy. It was then he realised, that Fang wasn't lying next to Vanille and his eyes wandered to Snow, who had the night watch. He wondered if everything was alright, maybe Fang was just outside, sleepless and full of sadness and memories. He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard a struggled scream rolling through the night like thunder. He sat up, his eyes back On Snow,ready to jump at any monster that would come near them.

"Go back to sleep kid" Snow said, eyes pinned on the little camp fire.

"But Snow... maybe it was Fang, she isn't here, we have to help her!" Hope said,loud enough for Vanille to wake up.

"What's going on? Why are you talking so loudly?" she mumbled.

"Listen it's alright, Fang went to go sparring with Light, I'm sure they're fine." Snow said, finally moving from his place at the fire. He looked stiff like he'd been sitting there the whole night.

"Snow? Maybe they found a huge monster?" Vanille said, slowly sitting up. Hope could see the worry in der eyes and it made im sick.

"They're sparring Vanille. Sparring... Just left a couple of minutes ago How far could-"

"AHHH Etro! AHH... UH"

The group sat still. Snow's eyes went back to the fire and Vanille looked like she had just gotten an idea.

"Oh... I see, they're sparring... how silly, for a moment I really was worried..." she chuckled, leaning back into the mattress.

"What? Don't you hear this? They're hurt! We have to help them!" Hope said, this time slightly louder. His patience was gone and he sat up quickly. He wouldn't sit there and let them die.

"For Etro's sake Snow, tell the boy what's going on already! Do you wanna face Lighting tomorrow after he'd bump into them?" Sazh grumbled.

"Hey, who's the daddy? isn't that your job? For sure it isn't mine."

Hope felt anger rising inside him. Not just, that the others didn't take him seriously, no they were trying to hide something from him.

"Snow? Whats going on?"

"OHH... FANG!"

Suddenly everyone looked slightly embarrassed. Hope could see them all blushing, even Snow. How was this possible, that he was the only one not understanding?

"Hope... you do know about the birds and the bees, right?" Snow stumbled, rubbing his palm against the back of his head.

"Whats there to know? Birds are birds and bees are bees... anyway I'm going to help them now! You keep sitting here and talk about birds and bees!" he said, rage firing him on and the last thing he heard before leaving the camp was Vanille chuckling.

"Birds and bees? What the hell is that? You Cocoon people are so prudish!"

* * *

Hope followed the screams to an empty house at the other end of the town. They'd cleared Oerba when they got here, but the monsters sometimes came out of nowhere. The screams grew louder and heavier, he could hear Lighting calling out for Fang like she'd have a nightmare.

Hope reached the stairwell and slowed down his steps. He quietly went upstairs but froze when he saw a huge mirror at the end that reflected two silhouettes under brightmoonlight. Lightning lay half sitting on the bed with Fangs head between her legs and he could see Lights mouth open, at first for a silent scream and then...

"OHHHH, YES! THERE! THER-AH!"

Her head fell back as her body started to shake wildly.

Hope was frozen. Completely and utterly shocked. The birds and the bees... he had heard other kids in school talking about it and when he'd asked his parents they'd said he would be too young to understand. But he understood, what he saw right there, he knew, he wasn't supposed to see this. Light would... what would she do if she knew he was here?

"Oh Fang..." she whispered, followed by a little chuckle. A sound, Hope had never heard before.

"Oh Sunshine... you woke up every single living being on Grand Pulse..." Fang smiled smugly, resting her head against Lightings bare chest, which Hope couldn't see completely in the grey shadows of the night. He turned around and went downstairs again, as quiet as possible. He didn't quite knew what he felt.A weird, unknowing feeling in his stomach, he shook his head in others knew and he was the only stupid one who hadn't known until now.

"Fang?" he heard, right before exiting the house.

"Yeah Sunshine?"

"Will you stay with me here tonight?"

A chuckle.

"As if we could possibly show 'em our faces after this...Was quite a concert, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... we should do another one..."

"And? Were they in danger kiddo?" Sazh chuckled when Hope came back to the camp.

"Sure... they were being attacked by huge birds and bees, believe it or not." Hope shot back before lying back into his mattress. "Thanks for telling me anyways you morons"

The group fell into laughter and shortly after Hopes return they witnessed the second concert and this time the group stayed in silence. It was a long night and none of them got any sleep.

The next morning Hope stayed in bed for a little while longer. He was still embarrassed with everyone knowing what he'd witnessed, except Lightning and Fang. He didn't think they would tell them, but still, he was afraid to see the women. He still got the image of Lightning in his head, the moment her head fell back and an unknown force rippled through her body. It was then he noticed, that the weird feeling in his stomach had caused his penis to go hard for the first time and the feeling was unbearable and irresistible.

"So, where's Hope?" Lightning asked. The group shared breakfast at the beach. Fang and Lightning just joined them. They noticed Sazh and Snow blushing, if it wasn't for Vanille the atmosphere wouldn't be at least a bit bearable.

"Oh, I think he needed some time for himself like the two guys over here did this morning as well..." she winked before a chuckle escaped her.

"Vanille! That's not very subtil." Fang hissed with a smugly grin on her face.

"Hey, I didn't do a private concert all night, that wasn't very subtil either! You should've seen what you did to poor little Hope, he was so confused about the birds and the bees!" she hissed back.

"Birds and bees?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes searched for LightnIngs but she was looking away, head red like a tomato.

"Ask Snow, he's pretty good at explaining." Vanille laughed before standing up and going to the beach.

"So much for 'they won't mention it'..." Lightning mumbled and then she stood up l, taking her blade.

"Where are you going Sunshine?"

"Killing something."

The remaining members of the group stayed silent for a few more minutes before Fang took the word again.

"I think she's crazy for me..."

"Sure she is... you definitely did something right there last night..." Sazh chuckled.

And then they bursted out into laughter, loud enough for Lightning to her, who was killing an Cie'th outside town, for Hope, who was shakily coming into his hand for the first time and loud enough for Vanille, bathing her feed in the crystal sand at the beach. "Oerba nights" she whispered "still bring laughter and joy".

* * *

Some fun I had writing this story. It was good to work on something silly and simple between all the serious stuff. Hope you liked it though, thanks for reading!

Please let me know if you found some spelling or grammar mistakes :)


End file.
